


Sk8 The Infinity Art and Re-Draws just because

by Amane_3462



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Art, But Reki calls him bro and bro exclusively, Everything Renga is just Langa pining for Reki, Full Color, Gen, Maybe Ill grow to like Renga who knows
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29964321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amane_3462/pseuds/Amane_3462
Summary: ArtAlso, psst - I'll make fanart of your fic if you comment the name of it.No promises that it'll be good tho
Relationships: Chinen Miya & Kyan Reki, Hasegawa Langa & Kyan Reki, Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 14
Kudos: 77





	Sk8 The Infinity Art and Re-Draws just because

**Author's Note:**

> Boom

Link to twitter for reference. Also ! This is not my base art style, I just really wanted to try and get as close to the original as possible 

https://twitter.com/Amane_3462/status/1369704551763357701?s=19

  
  
Anyways,


End file.
